Kidnapped by the Avengers!
by Cornish Pixie 24
Summary: 15 year old Katrina is kidnapped off the streets by the Avengers for a reason that they will not tell her, apparently it is for her own good but that's bull if you ask her! But when her friends are dragged into her mess, can she save them from her deranged father (a member of Hydra) or even from themselves. More importantly, will the Avengers let her?
1. Prologue

"Dark ginger hair, five foot five, fifteen years old..." Fury began in the briefing room.

"Wait, fifteen?!" Stark interrupted, "Remind me again why we are doing this."

Fury sent a hard stare to the playboy across the room, successfully shutting him up.

"She is a danger to the city, she could destroy everything."

"So we're fighting her?" Inquired Clint.

"No, not fighting, you are to go and collect her and then keep her at Stark tower. She is your top priority; you will all stay there and guard her."

"I'm confused. Why are we protecting a girl who is trying to destroy the city?"

"Well if you would all SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL TELL YOU." Yelled Fury.

"Katrina Morrison is the daughter of Doctor Joseph Morrison, head of a section of hydra."

Steve stiffened but Fury continued.

"Morrison Senior kidnaps teenagers to experiment on, he brain washes them and the resulting mutants are then released into the public with no memory of their past selves. They are given one instruction, destroy."

Fury scattered several pictures down the table, each showing what they once supposed were teenagers, but now they were barely recognisable. Bruce tried to contain his curiosity as an image of a young girl in her mid-teens landed in front of him, her face was cut and bruised but his attention was on the thick feathered wings that were seemingly attached to her back.

"The last reported incident of these was over six years ago but we have reason to believe that he has reactivated his laboratories and has begun kidnapping more teenagers, the homeless mostly. That's where Katrina comes in. Katrina was nine years old at the time but she was soon turned into a monster, she became one of the most powerful mutants we had ever encountered and we fought her, the city was not destroyed but we did not by any means win. She was then lost to all records but we have connected her to a girl currently living on the streets of Manhattan. Avengers, you're mission is to get to this girl before Morrison does, because if he gets to her before you do, not only will you be fired, you will also be dead."

"Well that's cheerful..."


	2. Chapter 1 - Kidnapped By The Avengers!

Katrina smirked as she passed the market stall, swiping a few apples and quickening her pace to escape before the market owner noticed. She heard a short whistle and followed the instruction, heading to a nearby alley. She smiled as her friends came into view.

"Heads!" She yelled as she chucked four of her apples to each member of her little group, keeping one for herself of course.

She smiled at the happy faces she saw around her and thought to herself for what must have been the hundredth time how lucky so was to be able to call these people her family.

"Hey, Cat! Look what Emma and I got!"

Katrina felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see the face of Ella, a bubbly eleven year old, and her sister Emma proudly brandishing some loaves of bread.

"Wicked!" Cat smiled, "Good job."

The twins looked contented and passed on bit of bread to Cat, giving another two pieces to the only boys in her little family. They slid down the wall of the alley way they were currently staying in and chattered nonsense to each other.

"Hey, Alley Cat. Jasper and me are gonna go back to the market for a while ok? Can you hold down the fort?" Tom, the head of their family, asked.

"Yeah sure, just shout if you need us."

"You too." The other boy, Jasper, said, grasping Cat's hand in his own and rubbing his thumb in a soothing circle on it before giving a quick smile. Then they were gone.

"Cat, I'm booored." One of the twins whined.

"Do you want me to find the deck of cards again? You put them by the entrance, right?"

"I think so."

So Cat made her way to the entrance of their alley way and that was when her life turned upside down (quite literally actually).

"Katrina Morrison?" A voice can from further up the alley. Cat froze. "You need to come with us."

Cats eyes widened and she stepped back, hoping that the twins had noticed something was wrong and were on their guard. If she didn't have to look out for them she would have ran off straight away but she couldn't leave the twins behind, she didn't know what this strange redhead wanted yet. So she did the only thing she could...

"TOM! JASPER!"

But it all happened so quickly. Cat made to run back to the twins in an effort to protect them but suddenly another pair of hands had picked her up and put her over their shoulder, she made a small squeak of surprise (which she would deny making if anyone asks) but then she was filled with a sense of panic. If she was taken now then there would be no one to protect Ella and Emma. Cat renewed her struggles, kicking the person holding her, flailing her legs and arms but there was nothing she could do, the bastard was just too strong! She could almost cry with frustration and pure terror, where were the boys? Who were these people and what did they want? But if she couldn't make it out of here, she would make damn well sure her girls did.

"ELLA, EMMA, RUN!"

And she hoped that they did. Then she heard pounding feet and she knew the boys would be here soon, but suddenly that didn't sound like a good thing.

"Jasper, Tom! Wait, don't try to help, you'll get hurt!" She yelled her voice getting sore, but she had one last thing she needed to say.

"Look after them, Tom! Please, look after them!"

And she heard the faint sound of Jasper's voice calling her name before a rough, foul smelling material was put over her mouth, and everything went dark.

 **Ooh look at me, the stories are just gushing out :D I suppose that's what happens when you don't upload anything in a year. It's quite addicting actually, though I should be studying for a history test right now. Whoops!**

 **~Issy**


	3. Chapter 2 - Failed Interrogation

Her head was pounding and Cat groaned as she forced her eyes open. It took her a second to remember what had happened but when she did she shot into an upright position. She quickly regretted her eagerness though, as black spots danced in front of her eyes and she was hit by the overwhelming urge to throw up. Cat swivelled her head as she took in her surroundings and the realisation that she was in a white room containing only a bed (unsuprisingly) panicked her. For a second, she recognised the horrible surroundings and a memory almost started to resurface in her mind, but as quickly as it came it was gone. The walls were not completely bare though and on one there was a door and a portrait of a man she could remember learning about with some sort of inspirational quote under it. Nelson Mandela or Morgan Freeman? She never was very good with faces. On another wall there was a very picturesque painting of the streets of Manhattan and as she looked at it she was hit with an overwhelming sense of sadness. The artist had got that beautiful balance of business and serenity just right and Cat longed to be out there again, where she belonged. However, there was one wall with nothing on it (As the other one had her bed against it as well as another door) and as Cat stared at it she had a feeling in her gut. From years of surviving on the streets she had learnt that it was best to trust her gut and she ran the scenario through her head.

 _Worst case is that I shout at nothing and nobody is there to hear me sounding like an idiot._ She thought _. And best case scenario is that my trusty gut is right and I'Il get to establish my high levels of sass and intelligence to the bastards who kidnapped me..._

Deciding that she liked her options, Cat attempted to stand and she was encouraged when she could do it without being hit like a ton of bricks by a sense of dizziness.

"I know you're there." She shouted, hoping her voice sounded more confident than she felt. "I'm not an idiot. I've watched enough crime shows to know that you can see me from behind that bloody wall, now let me out!"

 _Ok_ , She thought. _Now for phase two. Either I'm the idiot and I'm wrong and it's just a wall, or I'm hella awesome and totally right and someone might have actually heard that._

Cat got her answer in the next five minutes, when an older looking man in a very official looking suit opened the door with a serious expression on his face.

"Come with me."

Over the course of the journey, through winding corridors, Cat had to resist the urge to make a smart ass comment aimed at the man, mostly due to the _very_ real (and very scary) looking gun he had on his belt. Just as she was about to make a sassy comment, Cat was saved from an inevitable bullet wound when the serious man stopped at another door. He opened it and looked at her expectantly. For a few awkward seconds, Cat looked between the man (who was obviously not moving) and the door. Eventually, he clearly his throat and Cat suddenly laughed nervously as she got it.

" _Oh_. You actually want me to go inside. Cool, got it." And she attempted to avoid further embarrassment by quickly hurrying into the room as the door loudly swung shut, followed by a distinctive click of a lock.

Ignoring the childish urge to spin back around and hoplessly tug at the door handle before dissolving into fits of hysterical tears, Cat turned around. She was met with the very unwelcome sight of a redheaded woman. No, Cat did not just have a universal hate for redheaded women, this was _the_ redheaded woman. The one who had been there. The one who had helped rip her away from everything and one that was important in her life.

Cat pursed her lips and strode forwards purposely, praying that she could keep up her facade of confidence long enough not to trip over her own feet before she got to the table. She sat down in front of the woman who, by the way, seemed to be becoming increasingly familiar. Cat attempted to seem calm and collected as she leant back in the chair and it was then that she decided that there was no way in hell she was going to answer anything this women had to ask her.

"Katrina Morrison."

The name seemed almost unfamiliar, she had used it so little and for such a short time, but it was definitely hers. Cat resisted the urge to correct her, but she didn't have to.

"Or though it seems you're going by Cat Hudson now."

 _If this woman was expecting a reply then she definitely wasn't getting one, that was for sure._

"How long have you been on the streets for, Katrina?"

Cat eyes wandered and as she looked to her right she saw that you could see directly through the wall into the white room she had woken up in. She resisted punching the air in victory when she realised she had obviously been right earlier.

"Have you recently had any contact with your father, Joseph Morrison?"

 _Though admittedley, she does look pretty badass. All mysterious and shit._

"What do you remember of your childhood, Katrina?"

 _Wait, what? Badass? Really? Pull it together, Cat. This woman kidnapped you!_

"You know not talking is really not going to help your situation."

Cat sighed as she made the decision to break her vow of silence, though she wasn't going to do it without a hell of a lot of sass.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked, completely ignoring the woman's questions.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you that."

"Well then I'm _afraid_ I'm not at liberty to answer your questions." Cat replied mockingly, though she gulped nervously when the woman straightened her back and pursed her lips.

The lady reached to her left and brought out a file that Cat hadn't even noticed. She reached into it and removed a handful of pictures which she spread across the table and laid them out in full view.

Cat gasped as she quickly scanned over the pictures. There were pictures of all of them, each one different. Sometimes they were laughing, sometimes they were smiling or hugging or crying, almost every moment that Cat had experienced in the past week were laid out in front of her, but the woman wasn't finished.

She took a single picture and pushed it towards Cat. It was Tom, coming round the corner of their alleyway.

"Thomas Edwards. Seventeen years old. Black hair, brown eyes. Leader of your little _gang_." She almost spat the last word.

Then she pushed another photo forwards. It was Ella and Emma, laughing and playing a game of cards.

"Ella and Emma Thompson. Twins. Eleven years old. Blonde hair, blue eyes. The poor souls you probably use to do your dirty work."

"If you really know us that well then you know that isn't true." Cat growled, but the lady wasn't done.

She pulled out one final picture and Cat had to force down a blush. It was Jasper, but that wasn't the embarrassing thing. No, the embarrassing thing was that there she was, stood on her tiptoes, kissing him as he had his hands around her waist. It felt like this woman had intruded on a private moment, something special which was not meant to be seen by other people.

"Jasper Thornly. Fifteen years old. Brown hair, blue eyes. Your little-" She began with a smirk but Cat cut her off.

"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked, angrily.

"Cat. I'm not afraid to fight dirty. We know all about your little friends, who they are, what they look like, and I'm sure they have families who would be wanting them back..."

That was when Cat saw red.

In a flash she was stood up and the woman was tensed in case of attack.

"You can't! Tom doesn't have a home, Jasper doesn't have a family! And if you send those little girls back, then they _will_ die." Her voice was like a growl as she pressed her hands firmly on the table and she barely even noticed when a gun was suddenly pointed at her.

The stress was obviously getting to Cat and she began to laugh. "You're not going to shoot me. Not after you went through all the trouble of _stalking_ and _kidnapping_ me!"

The woman was stood up now, still pointing the gun at her. "Oh these aren't bullets, Cat. They're tranquilisers, enough to knock a lion out. You'll be out before you can blink and then you'll wake up in your tiny little white room with a splitting head ache and you'll stay there until we think you're cooperative enough."

If this affected Cat then she did well in not showing it as she stepped back and shoved her chair across the room.

"Do what you want!" Cat screamed. "Stalk me, kidnap me, experiment on me, keep me locked up for however long you want, but keep my family _out_ of it!"

She turned her back to the woman and went to the corner of the room, not even bothering to try the door, before she turned back around and slid down the wall. It was only when she hit the floor that reality come crashing down on her and she had to resist the urge to sob, instead opting to stare blankly at the opposite wall, her raging emotions clear in her burning blue eyes.

She barely even noticed when the woman put the gun away and straightened up from her tense position silently before crossing the room and striding out of the door, which slammed shut and locked soon after.


End file.
